


Keep

by fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, I tagged it MCD because Loki is a vampire and Thor is human, M/M, Oral Sex, READ: Thor dies, StuckyThorki Secret Santa, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the autumn of 1799 when Loki happened upon the cabin at the edge of a wood.</p><p>Just one man, living there alone.</p><p>Loki watched him for more than a month, silent in the trees. Saw he kept no other company. Watched him chop wood and complete his rough dwelling. Smooth out the deck, shedding his tunic to plain away the sharp edges. His form was pleasing to Loki.</p><p>He decided to keep him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/gifts).



> This is my gift for [radiatorfromspace](http://www.radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/) for the [StuckyThorki](http://www.stuckythorki.tumblr.com) Secret Santa 2015.
> 
> You asked for an ‘Atmospheric Vampire Romance Set in Autumn’
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx
> 
> Beta'ed by my lovelies [Mona](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation), [Magic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CoCoKrispies/) and [Sam](http://%20http:/www./archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoyLover_1/pseuds/MalfoyLover_1)

It was the autumn of 1799 when Loki happened upon the cabin at the edge of a wood. When the last lingering heat of the soon to be forgotten summer waned and throbbed its final assault on the already parched fields, he wandered through a grove of great elms and found the small wooden hut hidden amongst the thicket. Shaded from the sun’s rays amongst the branches, he froze and raised his face to the dry breeze, tasting the air. He could smell a nearby human and his mouth immediately watered at the scent. However, instead of racing forward to hunt and feed, Loki hesitated. This scent was different. Sweeter. He instead chose to climb a nearby tree and bide his time. 

The sun had long since set when the occupant finally emerged. Just one man, living there alone. Loki watched him with his sharp eyes as he walked across the yard to check all the latches on his buildings before returning to the cabin and closing his door, the pale candlelight bleeding out from around the door’s edge. 

By then, Loki had already been wandering the earth alone for at least a hundred years, not knowing of his birth or upbringing – just knowing he _was_. He had travelled through many different lands and continents, compelling people to aid him before suddenly forgetting they’d ever met. Loki had been content to wander alone, exploring, tasting the local delicacies before disappearing in the night like a fable. He had not felt the need to settle or find a companion. 

Until now. 

Loki watched him for more than a month, silent in the trees. Saw he kept no other company. Watched him chop wood and complete his rough dwelling. Smooth out the deck, shedding his tunic to plain away the sharp edges. His form was pleasing to Loki. 

He decided to keep him. 

~

It was nearing the end of autumn before Loki decided to show himself. The day was warmer than it ought to have been for one so close to the first snows, so instead of climbing down from his shady perch high in the canopy of the trees that lined the clearing, Loki was content to watch the man leave early that afternoon with his bow and quiver and return just before sunset carrying three pheasants, hanging them on hooks at the side of the small stoop before stripping his clothing and crudely washing himself from the barrel of water nearby. Loki had been lying in wait to ‘stumble’ upon him as he returned, but the sight of the naked man drove the thought from his mind as well as the air from his lungs. He was magnificent, all firm muscle and supple curves. Loki watched the water cascade down his back in rivulets, following the lines of muscle as they flexed, eventually curving in to slide over the gentle bow of the man’s rump. Loki licked his dry lips and wondered how long it had been since he’d had such a man, not recalling ever having had one so beautiful. Definitely not one since becoming what he now was. 

The man reached up and poured a bucket of water over his head, rinsing his shoulder length blond hair before shaking it out, the last rays of the day’s sun lighting it up the colour of spun gold. Teamed with his shortly trimmed beard and the light dusting of fair hair along the backs of his long muscular legs, strong forearms and that incredibly shapely ass, the hair almost screamed god-like in its utter splendour. He was tall and tanned and hard and warm and his blood was calling to Loki like nothing he’d ever experienced. 

Loki waited until he had redressed in his pants and had taken to plucking the birds before quietly dropping to the ground, landing in a silent crouch before standing and slowly approaching the cabin. His footfalls were muffled by the springy earth beneath his toes, but Loki was still surprised when the man’s stance became tense, wary. Loki realised he had been discovered and fought the urge to rush forward to claim the man, instead choosing to remain where he stood waiting. The man’s head whipped around and his eyes narrowed, taking in Loki’s clothing and demeanour before looking upon Loki’s own eyes with confusion. 

“Forgive me, but I seem to be lost.” 

There was silence for an uncomfortable length of time and Loki wondered whether the man had understood him. He was about to repeat himself in another language when the man finally replied. 

“Yes, it would appear so.” Loki had been watching this man for over a month by then, rarely leaving his place among the treetops. He only then realised how frightful he must appear. “How did you come about these woods? I’ve never known anyone to come past here.” He continued, resuming his task of plucking the birds. 

For someone who had not seen another soul for at least a month, he seemed remarkably nonchalant at Loki’s sudden appearance. If he were to be completely honest with himself, Loki wasn’t sure how he expected him to react, but it certainly wasn’t this way. It threw him from his plan and he stumbled. “I was travelling along the wagon road to the next town over when I thought I could take a shortcut.” 

The man tsk’ed and glanced at him, not stopping his ministrations. Loki held his stare and it was then he realised why the feigned nonchalance. _Want_. He following bright blue eyes as they travelled from the top of his messy head of hair right down to his feet, clad in nought but his skin. He knew he was attractive, dishevelled state or not. It was not borne of inflated ego or unfounded arrogance, but Loki’s pale skin and long dark hair always struck such a vivid sight. The man’s darkened eyes fell upon his bare feet and he cocked an eyebrow. Loki hated shoes, forever wincing as they pinched. As if sensing the man’s next question, he added in a rush, “They came apart while I was lost, so I left them where they fell.” 

He didn’t say anything, only nodded once and finished plucking the birds before gathering up the feathers and carrying them past him. Loki didn’t know what to do, so he remained where he was, watching the man amble up the cabin’s steps and inside. 

He returned a minute later carrying a shirt and some pants, motioning for Loki to follow him over to where the barrel of water was. “Wash first, then dress. I’m going to put the birds on to roast.” Then he reached up and took the birds off the hooks and walked back inside, leaving the front door open. 

After washing in the frigid water, paying particular care to his hands and nails, Loki pulled on the borrowed clothes, ignoring the scratchy weave of the rough cotton. He approached the threshold and looked inside to see the man leaning over the fireplace, the pheasants strung up on a makeshift spit. He had a small pan over the burning logs and was busy turning some roughly chopped vegetables. 

A small creak sounded from the floorboards under Loki’s feet and the man turned to see him standing there, just outside the door. When he realised he had been noticed, Loki straightened up and stood silent at the threshold. 

“Well, come in then. No use standing out there,” the man said, returning to the fire. Loki bit back the urge to smile before he stepped inside the home and closed the door. It was homey and bright, with a few pieces of furniture made with great detail and apparent care. A beautiful table with a polished top sat to one side with two chairs, each carved with intricate swirling designs. There was a small wooden frame that housed many cushions, serving as a seat of sorts. Loki could also see another room at the back and the frame of a bed just inside where the light reached. There was one other closed door that lead to the rear of the cabin. 

He returned his gaze to the fire and found the man looking at him carefully, taking in the too-large tunic and breeches that were currently being held up by a balled-up fist at Loki’s side. He got up and darted into the bedroom, coming out with a leather cord, fashioning it into a belt before handing it to Loki. 

“Supper is almost ready. If you look in the cupboard above the bench over there, you’ll find some cups. Would you pour us something to drink?” 

His voice was not demanding or overly stern, but it was the most commanding voice Loki had ever heard and he felt the instant inclination to obey. As he poured them cider from the pitcher that sat on the counter, he cursed his fickle heart. He was supposed to be the hunter here, not the damned prey. 

“What is your name?” Came the man’s voice as he brought the birds over from the fire, placing them on the large platter set out on the table, along with some roasted potatoes and carrots. He began pulling the pheasants apart, only looking up when Loki reached the table with their drinks. 

“My name is Loki.” 

The man hummed, but didn’t comment further. In fact, he didn’t speak again until after they had finished their meal and he sat back with a sigh. He turned to regard Loki, who sat picking at what little food he had taken from the platter. He had never been a big eater, even less so now that food was only for show. Eating food didn’t cause him harm, but it would be for naught as sustenance, which could only be obtained through the consumption of blood. Blood that was right now coursing through the man’s veins so sweetly that Loki’s stomach clenched with want. “I’m Thor.” 

Loki looked up and watched as Thor swallowed the lump in his throat. He merely nodded and held his gaze. 

“Where are you travelling to?” 

“I had no particular destination in mind. I am a man without direction.” Loki’s tone held no sadness or regret. He was what he was. “I am merely happy to explore what this world has to offer.” 

Thor stood and gestured to the bench. “Well, you are welcome to stay for as long as you like. We’re only a few weeks out from winter and the snow gets pretty heavy at the start.” He paused to watch Loki through veiled eyes with a slight frown. “Unless you wish to leave before then? You’d need to set out within the next day or so to reach the town before the first snows, if you do.” 

Loki smiled inwardly and shook his head. “Like I said, I have no destination in mind. If you can spare your home and hospitality for the winter, I am more than happy to stay. I can even help you around here.” 

Thor nodded before turning to stoke to fire. “I would be happy to have you stay on.” 

Loki didn’t miss the tiny smile, no matter how much Thor tried to hide it. 

~

Thor brought out blankets and they made an attempt at building a respectable bed. Loki would redistribute the cushions later, but for now it would suffice. Loki rarely slept anymore and could go weeks without sleeping, or blinking for that matter now having the ability to _hibernate_ his body if needed. He could also go almost as long without feeding, provided his last meal was a large one, as evident during the last few weeks watching Thor – Loki had only climbed down from the tree to hunt twice, the last time being the previous night, running for miles non-stop to the nearest town’s edge to pick off a stray drunkard meandering through the streets. Loki had despatched him quickly and had returned to his perch in the tree mere hours later. 

Loki would like to think that having that feed fresh in his belly was truly the only thing stopping him from pinning Thor to the floor right then and taking his life’s blood, yet even in his delusional state of mind, he knew it not to be true. Thor’s scent had only grown lovelier as the night had progressed, driving him to distraction and Loki had never been one to shy away from what he wanted, yet he stayed his hand – held back from that final surrender. He was frustrated at why his heart - and yes, even his mind to a degree - were preventing him from taking this man. Each time he tasted the air and felt his fangs descend, he would turn to approach Thor only to find his hunger dissipate, leaving only heat behind. A subtle warmth that spread throughout his normally cool body, remaining there even as the sharp tang of hunger faded to no more than a passing thought. 

That warmth was delicious. 

The heat was still there, pooled low in his gut the next morning when Thor rose just as the sun’s rays peeked through the small window on the far side of the room, painting the floor and walls in gold. Loki had sat watching him sleep for most of the night, having no desire to hunt, nor to leave him alone. About halfway through the night, when Loki had been distracted by the wind as it passed through the surrounding woods in an almost haunting orchestra of sounds, he had turned in surprise to see Thor padding his way over to the small kitchen area to pour himself a cup of water, raising it to his lips and taking long pulls. Loki had sat watching, mesmerised by the action of his throat rolling as it let the water pass through. Loki found his jawline and collarbones to be the loveliest of bookends, showcasing what was, in Loki’s opinion one the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Even in the deep, dark hour they had found themselves, with nothing more than the moon to light their way, Loki could see the pulse in his throat. See it throb with every lush beat of Thor’s heart. 

He had continued to watch, hidden amongst his mountain of cushions and blankets, only to dip down when he saw Thor place his cup on the bench and turn towards him. 

Loki had laid there with his eyes shut and listened as Thor slowly made his way back to his room, his feet softly padding on the smooth wood of the floors. Loki could feel him near, could hear the quiet thudding of Thor’s heart as he came to a stop at the end of the makeshift bed next to his head while he feigned sleep. He dared not open his eyes, even as he heard Thor’s deep breathing and knew he had been looking down at him. Thor had stood there for only a moment, returning to his own bed soon enough. Loki had opened his eyes and dragged a hand under his shirt and up along his chest to where his heart was and, although it was no longer beating, he felt the phantom throb as it had seeped through Loki’s mind to become an almost tangible sensation. 

Had he been alive, he would have been breathless. 

Now in the light of the early morning, Thor made his way over to the fire place to place some new logs in and turning through the coals. A minute or so later, flames were licking along the new logs and Thor set to work filling an iron kettle to boil. 

Loki sat up, quickly fixed his hair before Thor turned and smiled. “Morning Loki. I trust you slept well?” 

He stood and stretched out the kinks from lying still for more than eight hours, watching Thor take in his body and the view of pale midriff his stretching afforded him. “Yes, I slept very well thank you.” 

He looked around the cabin and once again noticed the door that led to another room he meant to inquire after the night before. 

“Where does that lead?” He asked whilst watching Thor prepare them coffee, opening a small tin and spooning some of the pungent powder into the pot. 

Thor looked up and over at the door with a smile. “Where I work. If you like, after we break our fast, I could show you what I’m working on.” 

~

To refer to the space they stood in as a ‘workroom’ seemed a disservice. The room itself was larger than the entire front half of the cabin, with a long barn-style door that he swung inward when they entered. Loki imagined many different things to be in that room - a fully-operational steam engine was not one of them. It was a scale model of an engine Thor had come across on his last visit to Germany and ran from one end of the room all the way to the other. The engine was a thing of beauty; all brass fittings and shining copper surfaces. _Germany is a truly marvellous place, Loki. So much progress, so much to learn_ , Thor explained as he enthusiastically showed Loki the small mechanical additions he was creating to add to the engine. At one end of his workbench, he had a variety of small tools lined up neatly and Loki could see the pride he took in each and every one of his creations. Against the far wall rested a long strip of metal with the beginnings of teeth being filed into one edge. 

“I’m building a saw that I can use with the engine to not only cut faster, but also produce uniform widths of wood. Building this cabin had been a painfully long process – if I had had a saw such as this one, I’m sure it would have shaved months off the build, if you pardon the pun.” 

Loki gave a small smile and picked up the attachment, running his fingers gently along where Thor had begun to cut into the edge, scoffing silently when he heard mild panic in Thor’s voice. “Be careful, it’s sharp!” 

_Oh, I know… I can smell where your blood has spilled upon the surface_ Loki thought to himself, his fingers idly stroking where he knew Thor had bled on it before wiping it away. Like a perfume long washed away from one’s neck, still there in the very skin, a faint mist but a memory. The blood was still there and Loki wanted to run his tongue along the edge. Would the metallic taste be the iron itself or the lingering hint of Thor’s blood? 

He placed the saw back where he found it and turned to regard the blond man currently standing awkwardly next to his machine, looking every inch the veritable startled deer. 

Loki wanted to smile, but the scent of Thor’s blood had rendered his senses too predatory at that moment. His smile would look feral, his eyes crazed. Instead, he pointed at another part of the engine and asked Thor to explain what it was for. Thor huffed almost proudly and spent the next half an hour pointing out all the parts on the machine and what they were for. The explanations allowed ample time for Loki to calm himself and swallow down his desire. 

This winter was going to be a long one. 

~

Loki spent the next couple of weeks following Thor around, learning about the other additions he had made to the cabin, trying to ignore the way Thor would lean into him when showing him something on the engine or the way his eyes would linger on his hand as he worked, or how his eyes held his with loaded intent when they caught him staring. 

Each evening they would sit beside one another on the sofa, reading from a book of poems Thor had in his small collection of books. If Thor ever noticed their shoulders or arms or legs pressed together, he never spoke of it. Loki too would remain silent and continue as if nothing had happened, holding the memory close only to lie awake at night while Thor slept, bringing each of those precious times they had touched or watched or smiled to the forefront of his mind; to relive each moment with that damned phantom warmth inside his chest. 

When Thor wasn’t working on the steam engine, he was busy building another small barn, with Loki’s help. He told Loki of his plans to purchase a goat in the spring. _She would give us lovely milk and if we buy her with a kid, we’d have meat in a few seasons_ , Thor had said as he hammered on shingles for the low-lying roof. 

Loki did not miss the ease in which Thor spoke of them, using ‘ _us_ ’ and ‘ _we_ ’ as if they were already a formed unit. Not at all. 

There was less than a week before the first snows were due, so they spent almost all the daylight hours working on the barn. Sunlight was not fatal to creatures like Loki, as stories had told, but it left him lethargic. He would help Thor for a little while each morning before conjuring up some task or ailment and returning to the cabin. 

That morning, he sat down in the dimly lit room at the back and made himself useful, filing more teeth into the saw’s edge. He could work much faster than he had been, but feared it would only raise questions in Thor. _How are you doing that so fast? Why are you so much stronger than any normal man? Why are your teeth so sharp? What are you doing? Why are you biting me? Oh, Loki yes_. 

Loki shook his head as he continued to file. He would have to feed soon. He could feel it. His last meal had been substantial, but the repeated exposure to sunlight, not to mention the almost constant close proximity to Thor’s scent and strong heartbeat had Loki needing to feed earlier than he’d anticipated. He would need to slip out that evening if he were to make it to the township and back to the cabin before sunrise. If he left it any closer to the snow, a four hour round-trip could be pushed out to six or even seven hours – certainly not quick enough to guarantee a return to the cabin before Thor noticed. 

Loki set down his work and frowned. Why was he even contemplating this? He should just leave. Drain Thor and be done with it, once and for all. Why was he making these ridiculous plans to hunt and return and hide and pretend? Thor was only a human. Fragile. Fleeting. Mortal. 

He was food. 

So why couldn’t Loki bear to think about killing Thor unless it was to turn him? To make him just like Loki. To keep him at his side forever. 

~

That night, the sky lay thick with clouds. Loki could smell the approaching snow, ready to coat the land in a blanket of white. He ran hard, using his superior eyesight to navigate his way through the forest until he could see the twinkling lights of the township. He slowed to a walk and meandered his way casually along one of the alleys until he reached an unremarkable pub. Loki peered in through one of the open windows, canvassing the room for an easy target. He settled on a drunkard slumped at the bar with a stein in his hand. He waived it around as he spoke, sloshing mead all over the wooden counter. If anyone paid mind to his slurred words, Loki could not see them. 

Unbidden, thoughts of Thor made their way into Loki’s mind. He had slipped out of the cabin an hour after Thor had fallen asleep, his intent to feed and return to the cabin as soon as possible, without Thor’s notice. 

He wasn’t ready for Thor to know what he was. The very thought of Thor learning the truth scared Loki – and nothing had ever scared Loki before. He was in love with Thor, he finally admitted to himself. He wanted Thor for himself, without fear or anger. Without being shunned and chased away. Or worse. 

He wanted Thor forever, but first, he just wanted him warm and lush and bright. 

Loki sighed, shaking the thought away for the time being, and watched the drunkard get up from his stool. 

Loki waited a minute before discreetly following the drunkard as he came out of the pub and went staggering on his way. Normally, Loki would take his time to set the trap, to make the hunt more sporting, but not tonight. Tonight, he simply lay in wait long enough for the man to leave the safety of the brightly lit cobblestoned street before dragging him away from the township. He took him to the edge of town, drained him, and let his body fall into the river that rushed alongside the outskirts. Even though her banks had begun to form ice, the river was still fast flowing. If his body were ever found, it would matter not. 

Loki would be long gone. 

He made it back to the cabin well before sunrise. He slipped inside and returned to the bench, glancing over and seeing Thor’s familiar golden hair spilling over the blankets. Loki made himself comfortable amongst his mountain of cushions and blankets and settled in to spend the rest of the night watching the man sleep. 

~

“You went out last night,” Thor said without pre-empt later that morning as he held a nail in place ready to hammer into a fence post. Loki was holding the plank of wood at the opposite end and almost dropped it in surprise. He looked over at Thor to see if he could sense anything in the man’s demeanour. Did he suspect? What could he say? 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I went for a walk.” 

Thor seemed to hold his gaze longer than he normally would, which was already longer than one would deem appropriate (and never long enough for Loki), but eventually looked back down at his task as he repositioned the nail. Loki watched his shoulders rise and fall with a sigh and he felt the sickening weight of guilt settle inside his stomach like sour milk. If he had the ability to blush, he would have. Thor had just reduced him to a child caught out in a lie. 

And Loki both adored and hated Thor for it. 

As soon as the rail was secure, Loki turned and left Thor to return to the cabin. Once inside, he paced for a few minutes before he decided there was nothing for it. Thor was one of the most perceptive men Loki had ever encountered; to continue this ruse was an insult to him. And Loki had decided to keep him, after all. 

~

Loki stood at the kitchen table slicing bread when Thor came inside for lunch, his hair damp from washing and smelling of pine and lavender. Loki ventured a quick glance as he turned to pass Thor his lunch and met Thor’s bright blue eyes as he looked back with a guarded expression. He took a step forward to stand before him and took the plate Loki held out to him without looking at it, instead placing it back on the table and grabbing the back of Loki’s head to drag his lips to his own. 

Their lips met on moans of absolution. He was surrounded by Thor’s scent and the throbbing rush of his pulse was the closest it had ever been. They kissed with a passionate desperation that tasted so sweet on Loki’s tongue. His fangs were aching to descend, to press upon the warm skin on Thor’s throat and break through to the honeyed bliss that was his blood. To feel the rush upon his tongue. 

Loki felt the tell-tale hardness of Thor’s erection against his hip and his resolve slipped before a possessive snarl rose up in his throat. His hand grasped Thor’s throat roughly, turning them so Thor was now pressed against the table, his own erection now pressed firmly against Thor’s. Loki ripped his lips away and looked into Thor’s eyes – he could feel the hunger within himself rise and knew he looked feral, but was surprised to find nothing but want in Thor’s expression. 

Did Thor not realise he was about to take his life? Loki pressed his mouth to Thor’s throat and tasted his skin. He could feel the pulse under his tongue and let his fangs scrape gently along the surface. Thor moaned and pulled him closer still, even as Loki fought himself. No, no, no…

He leapt away, shaking his head – trying to clear his muddled thoughts. 

He wanted Thor. He was more than food. More than blood. 

“Loki?” Thor asked, his voice breathy. 

He turned and fled. 

~

Loki didn’t go far. Only to his tree, where he scrambled up the sides to the canopy before Thor could follow. He hid there for hours, but Thor never came out. He didn’t want Thor to follow him of course, but it hurt all the same. 

He silently berated himself for being so weak. He loved that man and he was scared. He was scared of killing Thor. He had never turned anyone before. What if he did it wrong, what if he lost Thor… would he never feel this way again? 

No one liked losing control, least of all a creature like Loki. 

After waiting long after the sun had set, he finally climbed down from his tree and snuck back into the cabin. 

Loki stood silent in the doorway to Thor’s bedroom. He could see the outline of him beneath the blanket and heat pooled low in his belly at the thought of slipping in behind him. He knew there was no going back now. He knew it would be more than just a taste, just a drink. He would all but drain this man’s life, only to give it back via his own blood. He wanted to know him, to slip inside, sink inside his mind and know his thoughts. 

He also wanted Thor to flip him over and fuck Loki deep into the mattress, but that was simply semantics. A smirk played at the corner of his mouth. Oh how fast his thoughts turned from feeding to fucking. 

“Loki, please.” 

Loki froze where he stood in the doorway. He didn’t answer and watched as Thor turned over to face him, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. 

“Please?” 

Thor nodded once and Loki could see him swallow thickly. 

Loki could taste the other man’s arousal in the air, beautiful and cloying. The blood racing through Thor’s veins was enough to make Loki moan, the very thought of tasting it was a dream, but to smell Thor’s want was almost too much. Loki was instantly hard in his pants again and he felt his fangs sharpen in ready to descend. Now that he had made that decision, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. His last defence was shattered. 

“You don’t know what you ask of me.” 

“I know what you are.” 

_Huh_. 

“And yet you ask this still.” 

“I want you, Loki.” 

“I won’t be able to stop. I-I can’t control myself when I’m around you.” 

To Loki, it seemed Thor paused to contemplate what he had said, but a second later he was surprised when he raised his head and met his eyes with a steadfast gaze. “I don’t want you to.” 

Loki slowly approached the bed, kneeling on the edge and reaching out with a gentle hand, brushing his fingertips along Thor’s jawline. “You want to die?” 

“I want to be with you forever, is that not the same thing?” 

“I suppose it is.” Loki sighed before leaning down to capture Thor’s lips in a soft kiss. Thor instantly opened his mouth to let Loki lick inside. It was still soft, but it held a darker promise; one Thor himself had fought for and won. Loki felt helpless as he let Thor take hold of his shoulders and deepen the kiss. He was barely keeping a hold of his own emotions as they run rampant beneath his itchy skin. He wanted to push Thor down into the mattress. To pin him and feel those minute sub-conscious struggles Thor’s body would inevitably make as it desperately tried to survive while he bit down and drained the life from his veins; the price for eternity was great. 

He knew this man was his mate and although he even now scoffed at the thought of fate, he also knew he would never have taken another to keep in this way. His destiny, it seemed was fated to be Thor. And yet, he still scoffed at his own insecurities. 

“You want me?” He whispered, pressing light kisses along his jawline as he felt Thor nod. Fingers tightened around his shoulder before Loki sighed. “Then you are a fool.” 

Thor shook his head as he turned to let Loki continue kissing down his throat. He paused over the skipping rhythm of Thor’s pulse, his mouth filling with saliva, his fangs throbbing in want. He licked at the warm skin, sucking a gentle bruise into the golden flesh. “How can you say such things? I’ve been here but a month. Less. You know nothing.” 

“I know I _love_ you.” Thor choked out in response before grabbing Loki by the back of the neck and bringing his face up. “And you know this to be true. For me, for yourself. You deny your heart?” 

“I have no heart.” 

“ _Lies_. Your heart is endless.” 

Loki tried to roll his eyes, but Thor launched forward to kiss him instead, dragging them back against the bed, his arms coming up around Loki’s shoulders as if he felt he needed to hold him. 

As if Loki would try to escape. 

The thought was almost laughable if it weren’t so ironic. Thor should really be the one escaping. Loki would no more leave now than rent his own afterlife from his immortal body. He had denied himself for too long now. A month he had been here, wanting, longing. Watching. Now that he knew of Thor’s feelings, he knew he couldn’t leave. 

Loki kissed him back hard and with all the passion he had been keeping in check the last month. He moaned into Thor’s mouth and held his face gently in his hands as he lowered himself onto the bed beside him. “Don’t be afraid.” He whispered before kissing Thor gently along his jawline, his hands reaching out to splay across the plains of his chest, pulling at his nightshirt. 

Thor shook his head _no, I’m not afraid_ as he let Loki roll him onto his back and pull the offending item off. Loki then swung his leg over Thor’s hip to gently straddle his muscular thighs, letting his shaky hands run up and down Thor’s bare sides. Thor’s flesh shivered under his fingertips and Loki rolled his hips back against the rock hard length that was now nestled along the cleft of his ass, Loki’s linen pants the only barrier preventing contact.

Loki could hear the throb of Thor’s heart as it thrummed away at a manic pace. He didn’t know whether it was from fear or from arousal, but either way, it was one of the most beautiful sounds and it spurred Loki’s hip rocking as he sat up and pulled off his own shirt. 

“I want you to fuck me before I take you.” Loki whispered softly as he dropped his shirt to the floor and returned to continue to rock gently. Thor nodded, his yes barely more than a breathless sigh as his hand reached up to untie Loki’s belt. Once he had the belt unfastened and the buttons open, Thor reached in to take hold of Loki’s cock, bringing it out and holding it gently in his hand, his thumb running across the slit to smear the bead of pre-come that was leaking there. He gave it a few tentative strokes before tapping the side of Loki’s thigh to get him to lift off so he could pull the pants completely off. Loki rolled away to comply and Thor reached over to the small table beside the bed to pick up the small vial of oil he used for his lamp. 

After Loki finished removing the rest of his clothing, he returned to bed, but instead of straddling Thor’s thighs again, he knelt beside him, leaning down to begin leaving soft, wet kisses from his collarbone down, paying particular attention to his nipples, lovely and dusky in the faint light of the moon. Thor hummed and lay there with a small smile, his head lifted so he could watch Loki worship him. 

“I’ve watched you for so long.” Loki hissed as he let the points of his still-hidden fangs scrape gently across Thor’s left pectoral, the warm skin firm and smooth. “I always wondered why you lived alone.” His tongue lapped at the nipple as it pebbled beneath his ministrations. “Why have you never taken a wife, Thor?” He gently bit down and smiled when Thor hissed in reply. “Is it because you were waiting for me; a nice hard cock to fuck you with?” 

Thor could only nod as he continued to gaze in awe down at Loki as he left rosy bruises down the rippled surface of his abs. He pulled the cork free of the small vial and after clumsily coating the fingers of one hand in the viscous fluid, he reached along Loki’s spine to slide them into the top of Loki’s crack, dragging them across the furled muscle that lay within. Loki hissed at the sensation and looked over at Thor as he chewed at his bottom lip before rubbing his finger across the knot again. Loki squeezed Thor’s thigh before returning to the body laid out before him. 

Loki continued licking his way down to Thor’s belly button and stopped. He couldn’t decide what he loved more – the firmness of Thor’s abs or the tiny band of soft flesh just below his belly button. It was only a small pocket, but added such richness to his already glorious body that Loki couldn’t help but adorn the area in more kisses than he had already bestowed on the rest of him thus far. Even his skin tasted rich. 

Every now and then, Thor’s finger would make a gentle pass over Loki’s hole, wetting the entire area. On the fourth pass, his finger pressed in. Only a little; the depth of his fingernail, but it was enough for Loki to drop his hips and let out a small moan. It gave Thor confidence to run the finger around the rim of the hole, painting it in oil before pressing in again, this time all the way to his second knuckle. Loki leant his forehead against Thor’s stomach as Thor’s fingers moved in and out, his cock leaking in earnest now, throbbing in want. 

“Yesss, _yes_ fuck, Thor.” 

Only minutes later, Thor added a second finger, stretching Loki with an unpractised hand, but one that felt no less completely right doing so. Loki sighed and continued to kiss his way down until the leaking head of Thor’s hard cock was butting against Loki’s cheek. With a loaded glance Thor’s way, he pressed his nose into the thatch of dark blond hair at the base, inhaling and tasting the heady scent of Thor’s glorious arousal before lifting off and spreading his lips to descend upon the prick bobbing in front of him. Thor’s other hand immediately speared Loki’s hair, guiding him gently down to take as much as he could. 

Loki forced his throat to open and allow the cock to bully its way past the fluttering muscles that controlled Loki’s gag reflex. Being no longer an animal who breathed and digested food via a stomach, his gag reflex had disappeared into nothing more than a conscious thought. Easily overridden. He ignored its presence as he took in more and more of the flushed length until his nose was once again buried in the dark blond hair at the base. 

Thor’s fingers tightened in Loki’s hair and he pulled back until only the head bobbed against his tongue, smacking the pre-come against the roof of his mouth and exploding in a burst of salty musk. He moaned and swivelled his head to meet Thor’s eyes, his own eyes alight with mischief. He dipped his head a few more time, swirling tongue along the slit before sucking hard and pulling away completely. He had had enough of games and wanted Thor in him right then. 

“Loki…” Thor began, gently pulling out the three fingers he had buried in Loki’s ass, only to gasp when Loki straddled him once again, this time taking a hold of his cock and lining it up with his dripping hole as it clenched around open air. 

Loki hissed as he slowly lowered himself, the thick head of Thor’s cock spreading him with a glorious burn all the way down until the backs of his thighs rested upon Thor’s hips. He finally felt anchored to something more than himself and he almost sobbed at the completion of it all. The heat was pure and Loki could feel every ridge and vein of Thor’s throbbing length as it slowly filled him. He pressed his hands to Thor’s chest to steady himself and let his body adjust, still feeling like a bird finally free of its cage – he wanted to cry and laugh and kiss Thor senseless, instead he looked down at the man beneath him with fierce want and possessive need. Thor himself had his head thrown back and his eyes clenched shut, a look of utter bliss across his face. 

Oh, but he was magnificent. Loki leant down and captured his mouth in a clumsy kiss as he began to move, allowing Thor’s cock to almost completely slip from his body until only the head remained, caught on the rim of his hole. With a hiss he sank back down, a groan tearing from his throat. He panted Thor’s name over and over as he slowly began to move, his breath like a prayer… _Thor, Thor, oh god_. 

The slick slide of their skin brought a litany of noises to the room, his hole hugging every ridge along Thor’s length as moved in and out of him. The wet slap of their skin, shiny with sweat and oil. Their tiny gasps and drawn out moans being caught between their mouths where they were absorbed into the other. Loki’s hair fell forward, brushing the sides of Thor’s face and giving them a private alcove for their kisses. Their bodies were violent and passionate and loud and powerful, but their kisses and their hidden faces were calm and quiet and sweet and lovely. 

Before long, the rush of blood coursing through Thor’s veins increased in speed to an almost constant hum and, in turn was pushing Loki’s control further and further away from his grasp. He sat up and continued to roll his hips at a frenzied pace. Thor sobbed on a moan and grabbed Loki’s hips in order to fuck up into him. 

“My love, sit up.” Loki sighed as he took hold of Thor’s shoulders and brought him up, crashing their lips together as he continued to work himself on Thor’s cock. He wrapped his arms around him, holding the blond to him as he whispered cries of surrender and even through the exquisite pleasure and burning heat of his impending orgasm, Thor was calming Loki’s chaotic thoughts... _come on, love. Do it. Stop trying to fight it – we’ll be together forever_. 

As the burning pool of his orgasm breached through his senses, Loki’s fangs fully descended and as he coated their stomachs in white, his bite painted Thor’s neck in red. 

Thor moaned as Loki fed, still fucking up into his heat. Loki was sure Thor’s neck would be burning where his teeth had broken the skin as he vaguely remembered the pain he too had experienced, but then he also remembered the lightheaded rush and the burst of pleasure and wondered if it were ripping through Thor’s body at that moment as well. Suddenly Thor cried out as he filled Loki with come, feeling it spill out around where Thor’s cock was still thrusting up into the tightness. “Oh Loki, Loki, _more_.” 

Loki moaned and drank deeply even as he gently lay his mate back against the pillows. Thor ran his hands up and down Loki’s back in a gentle, loving gesture and even though he was slowly draining his life, Loki couldn’t help from sobbing out his anguish at taking such a beautiful light. Eventually Thor’s cock slipped from Loki’s body and his hands slipped from his back. Loki closed his eyes at the thought of seeing Thor slip away and slowed how much blood he was taking until he felt the very moment Thor’s life would end. He immediately pulled away from his neck and licked the puncture wounds to quickly seal them. Thor’s heart gave a shuddered thud and Loki gasped in fear until after about half a minute, it gave another. His heart was barely beating, but it was beating. 

Loki sat up, still straddling Thor’s limp body to look down. Thor was the very picture of dramatic death. He was pale; paler than Loki, with his neck smeared red, so intense against his skin. Loki brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down hard, hissing at the second of pain before the flood of pleasure took over. He reached forward and placed the bleeding wound above Thor’s open mouth, letting the crimson liquid flow down past his lips. 

After a minute of nothing but the steady drip of blood into Thor’s mouth, Loki began to panic. His eyes welled with tears and the heart he had long thought dead until recently coming to life in Thor’s presence began to scream in pain. He sobbed as he pushed his wrist into Thor’s mouth. “Drink, dammit.” He cursed as he shook the limp body beneath him. “Drink please, my love.” His words choked on the blood that lay thick on his tongue, but he did not relent, rocking against Thor’s chest and waiting. 

How cruel the fates be for showing him such a lovely, bright jewel only to snatch it from him at the last moment. 

And then there was a flash of something in his mind; a light, an image – gone the moment it broke through his conscious. Then again, and again, strobing through his thoughts until he could make out the image… himself? Only not? Mirrored? It took a minute for Loki to realise what it was. It was how Loki was seen by someone not himself. 

It was how he was seen by Thor. 

He blinked back his tears and looked down to see Thor’s eyes moving rapidly beneath his closed lids. He was dream-fasting; cataloguing his memories and thoughts as his body slowly died. Relief flooded Loki’s limbs and he slumped where he sat astride Thor’s thighs, only to startle a moment later when Thor’s hands suddenly shot up and pulled Loki’s wrist to his mouth, sucking hard at the bleeding bite. The shock of the pain was nothing compared to the shock of seeing him move. His eyes were still closed and his heart was still barely stuttering, but Loki was sobbing openly now, knowing that Thor would soon be with him. 

Minutes passed and Thor still drank, the room emitting no other noise but the loud, wet slurping of a desperate creature clawing its way to the surface. He drank deeply from Loki’s wrist, taking long pulls by blunt teeth not yet honed and refined into points, but Loki let him drink until he felt the drain on his own body. He quickly snatched his arm away, knowing how strong the hunger was when you were first born. Thor’s head instinctively lifted from the pillow as his mouth followed Loki when he pulled away, his fingers blindly seeking out what was lost. Loki licked his own wound shut and gently shushed his lover back into his dreams. 

Once settled, Loki got up from the bed and wet a small towel in the basin of cool water beside the bed. He took his time, calming his own chaotic emotions as he wrung out the towel and moved back over to the bed. He wiped Thor down, removing all traces of blood and semen in a ritualistic benediction; blessing the once more golden body before him and showing it the respect he so very much deserved. His movements were careful and measured, each stroke revered and gentle. He had seen people prepare their dead in such a way. They would clean and dress them, brush out their hair and set them upon perfumed cushions ready for a journey though not taken by the body itself, one that was no less sacred. 

After he finished washing Thor, he quickly cleaned himself before sliding between the sheets beside his lover to wait out the night. 

~

It started as a whisper in his mind, a subtle whoosh. Like holding a conch shell to your ear. At first Loki thought it was the cabin breathing, the minute movements that made a structure of wood a thing of beauty; such life held within the wood; imbedded deep within the whorls and grain. But the noise grew as the night passed by. The whoosh became a whisper. The whisper became a voice. Then the voice spoke a name. His name. 

_Loki_. 

It was almost time. Thor’s heart was barely holding on now, stumbling along, giving only a weak thud every now and then. Loki lay facing him, reaching out to adjust his hair or run a finger along his face. Waiting. 

It was almost time. 

The sun was painting the sky awash with her pale light when Thor’s heart beat for the last time. The warm rays were slipping through the gap in the shutters as he took his final breath, his chest coming to rest as he expelled the air from his now silent lungs. Loki raised his head and inched closer to his mate, waiting with barely contained excitement for him to wake. He watched in fascination as Thor’s complexion evened out, and although much paler, was still a beautiful gold. 

“Oh, you are lovelier than I had imagined. Now you are mine forever.” 

Thor’s eyes opened the instant Loki spoke those words and for a moment they simply held each other’s gaze. Thor finally sat up and pinned Loki to the mattress, pressing a fast kiss to his lips before sniffing along his throat. “Truly forever?” 

Loki smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around him. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, radiator xx
> 
>  
> 
> Come and visit me on tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)


End file.
